ben 10: hypno gwen
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: ben's cousin gwen is hypnotized by a women named tara
1. Chapter 1

ben 10: hypno gwen part 1.

Gwen Tennyson was alone in the library reading up on hypnosis for a psychology exam the next day. She constantly took pills to make sure she would stay awake for she knew how boring studying was. She looked at the clock. "30 minutes until midnight", she groaned. Her phone was ringing again and again, but Gwen ignored it to keep studying.

She then heard the doors slam shut. She then saw a woman wearing sunglasses, high-heeled shoes, a pink dress and a ponytail walk in.

"Hello, young lady", said the woman.

"Hey. Who are you?" asked Gwen.

"My name is Tara. You look beautiful, Miss..."

Gwen was flattered by the comment, but she wouldn't blush in front of a stranger.

"Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson. And thank you", replied Gwen.

Tara walked closer to Gwen's table and looked straight into Gwen's eyes.

"What's a young lady like you doing here?" asked the woman.

Before Gwen could answer, the woman looked at the book. "You're studying hypnotism?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, for an exam", replied Gwen.

"Hypnotism is a... very _relaxing_ subject. Isn't it?" asked Tara as she took off her glasses.

Just by looking into her eyes, Gwen felt aroused. The eyes flooded her mind. She suddenly felt relaxed

"Haven't you dreamed of having your own _obedient _slave?" asked Tara as she rubbed her hands on Gwen's cheeks.

"_What is she doing to me?"_ thought Gwen.

"It can really _draw_ a subject in, can't it?" asked Tara.

Gwen then felt as if she was sinking into Tara's spiralling eyes.

"It can _wash_ your mind away. Can't it?"

Gwen then discovered that memory by memory was being erased from her mind.

"_What...?_"

Tara then wrapped her hands around Gwen's back.

"It can make you _sleep",_

Gwen then fell into Tara's arms as her eyes slammed shut.

Tara then let Gwen collapse to the floor.

"Gwen, can you hear me?" asked Tara.

"Yes..." groaned Gwen.

"As of now, you are my puppet. I am your mistess. Do you understand?" asked Tara.

"Yes..."

"When I give you a command, you will respond by saying 'Yes, mistress'. Do you understand?" asked Tara.

"Yes, mistress", replied Gwen.

"On your feet", ordered Tara.

"Yes, mistress',

Gwen climbed to her feet with her eyes still shut.

"Gwen, you're a very beautiful woman, but I want you to shed your skin. Turn to your Anodite form", ordered Tara.

"Yes, mistress",

Gwen's human skin then fell to the floor as she was covered in black/pink skin with pink-like hair flowing down the back of her head.

Tara moved her hand across Gwen's back and chest.

"Just like your grandfather said. You're a very beautiful Anodite", said Tara with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, mistress", replied Gwen.

"Time for some fun. Gwen, when I say the word 'Attack', I want you to destroy this library to prove your loyalty to me", said Tara.

"Yes, mistress", replied Gwen.

"Attack", said Tara.

Gwen then unleashed a huge force field and launched it at the bookcases, destroying them one by one. Gwen then launched disks at the books on the ground, shredding them in two, all with a emotionless look on her face.

"Stop", ordered Tara.

Gwen then ceased her attack on the books.

"You are a valuable resource indeed. You're beautiful and powerful, just the lackey I need. We cannot have fun now, but we will tomorrow night. When you hear the words "musical chairs", you will return to this state of trance and then go to my house. You will subconsciously assimilate the address when you see a purple house with two storeys and a red car in front of it. When you hear the words 'duck, goose', you will be released from the trance without any memory of being hypnotized or of the orders that I give while you're in this state of trance. On this occasion, you will return home and tell your parents that you are finished studying and you will go to bed. You will dream of me as a Anodite. Your subconscious will understand the dreams, but your mind will not. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress",

As Tara left the building, she ordered "Duck, goose",

Gwen shook her head and ignoring the destruction she subconsciously caused, she climbed into her car and took off for home.


	2. Chapter 2

ben 10: hypno gwen part 2.

Gwen was eating her dinner in her bedroom while her parents were at a parent-teachers conference. Her TV was off and her radio was blaring through the speaker. Gwen's phonethen rang. She grabbed it and put it to her ear. "Hey", said Gwen. Ben, on the other end of the line, said "Hey, Gwen. Are you all right?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" asked Gwen.

"Someone's wrecked the local library. All of the books are torn to shreds. I just thought you would know, considering you're a bookworm", replied Ben.

"I'll be right there", said Gwen.

Just then, Gwen heard a feminine voice at the back of her mind whisper "Musical chairs". Gwen's eyes turned black and glassy. She dropped everything and flew through her window to Tara's house on 36 Note Street. She knocked on the door and Tara answered it. "Welcome, Gwen. Come in", she ordered.

"Yes, mistress", replied Gwen.

Gwen then walked in and followed Tara to her room where Tara fell onto her king-size bed.

"I can't keep last night out of my mind. Can you?" asked Tara, stroking Gwen's hair like a cat.

"No, mistress", replied Gwen.

Tara then pulled open a drawer and pulled a dog bone, a plush one, of course.

"Let's have some fun, Gwen. When I clap my hands three times, you will become a dog and chase after this plush bone. You will then drop it at my feet. When you hear the words 'down, Gwen', you will return to being human, but you will still be in this trance",

"Yes, mistress",

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

Gwen crouched on her two legs and her tongue wagged like the dog that her mind believed she was now. Tara tossed the plush bone at the wall and Gwen leaped over the bed and grabbed the toy by the teeth. She then walked to Tara on all fours and spat the toy between her legs. Tara rubbed her hands on Gwen's cheeks, brushing her hair aside and thought to herself "It's a shame she won't remember this",

"Down, Gwen",

Gwen then climbed onto her two legs, bt her eyes remained glassy and black.

"One more bout of fun for tonight. Then you'll be sent on your mission", said Tara.

"Yes, mistress",

"When you hear the word 'Anoda' you will drop your human form and dance for me in your Anodite form. When you hear the word 'Sun' you will stop",

"Yes, mistress",

"Anoda",

Gwen dropped her human form and began spinning like a ballerina. She then closed her eyes and began spinning her belly. She swung her chest from left to right as she moved her hands over her face. She grabbed her hair and marched on the floor. She jumped into the air like a cheerleader.

Tara felt gratified by Gwen's dance. All the slaves she had before either wouldn't or couldn't dance so beautifully, but Gwen's mission was at hand.

"Sun",

Gwen then ceased dancing.

"When I snap my fingers, you'll travel to Hex's mansion and steal a book. The title in your language will be the _Casters of Enchantments_, in your human form of course. Do not kill Hex. I want him alive. You will then return here", ordered Tara.

"Yes, mistress",

**SNAP**

After Gwen peeled her human skin back on, she flew through the sky to Hex's mansion. Gwen blasted the windows out. "How dares to trespass on my land?!" shouted Hex. Hex reached for his staff, but Gwen wrapped him in a mana field and slammed him into the wall. She then snapped the staff in half as Gwen went through book after book searching for the book that Tara wanted.

When Gwen found the book, Hex climbed to his feet, but Gwen slammed two mana fields into him. "Stay down, Hex. My mistress just wants a book and I don't have a card", snorted Gwen.

Gwen then flew back to Tara's house and handed the book to Tara. "Thank you, Gwen. I am very pleased in your obedience and loyal to me", replied Tara.

"Thank you, mistress", replied Gwen.

"You will remain in this trance from now on. I cannot allow you to go back to that dreary home of yours with your unappreciative parents", replied Tara as she rubbed Gwen's chest.

"Thank you, mistress",

"You must be tired. When I snap my fingers, you will fall asleep on the floor",

"Yes, mistress",

**SNAP**

Gwen fell to the floor and her eyes immediately slammed shut. She dreamed of continuing her mistress's plans for this world...


End file.
